To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a fourth generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system. To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a very high frequency millimeter wave (mmWave) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of a radio wave in the super high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, technologies, such as beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and a large scale antenna have been discussed. Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation have been developed. In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
The Internet is being evolved from a human-centered connection network through which a human being generates and consumes information to the Internet of Things (IoT) network having information between distributed components like things transmitted and received therethrough and processing the information. The Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, and the like, is combined with the IoT technology by connection with a cloud server, and the like, has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies, such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between things have been researched. In the Internet of things (IoT) environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service that generates anew value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may apply for fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service, by fusing and combining the existing information technology (IT) with various industries.
Therefore, various tries to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network have been conducted. For example, the 5G communication technologies, such as the sensor network, the M2M, and the MTC, have been implemented by techniques, such as the beamforming, the MIMO, and the array antenna. The application of the cloud RAN as the big data processing technology described above may also be considered as an example of the fusing of the 5G communication technology with the IoT technology.
The next generation mobile communication systems aim at a higher data rate and a lower latency. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient data transport format.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.